Mañanas de Domingo
by neolitica
Summary: Remus y Sirius se reencuentran tras los acontecimientos de "El prisionero de Azkaban". Romance sugerido. No hay smut, pero siempre te lo puedes imaginar ;))


_La idea de esta historia se la debo a Aitnac, quien propuso escribir la escena perdida del reencuentro de Sirius y Remus tras elPrisionero de Azkaban.La inspiración se la debo a Irati y a su visión de los merodeadores en su Marauders!crack. (Puedes encontrar aambasautoras en livejournal).Tanto en el crack como en esta historia, se da por hecho que Remus y Sirius fueron más que amigos durante su juventud._

_Este es el primer fic que publico y espero que te guste. Siempre he odiado los domingos pero no tienen que ser odiosos para todos… ;)_

_Gracias por leer.

* * *

_

_-Neolítica: _

**Mañanas de Domingo**

Aquella mañana lucía un sol tan espléndido que Remus se deslumbró al descorrer las cortinas. Se había levantado de la cama con un suspiro sombrío, pensando mientras se calzaba las zapatillas que hoy sería otro de esos domingos demasiado solitarios y contemplativos, sentado en el salón bajo la luz de la lámpara y perdido en lecturas muggles.

Pero al abrir la persiana y descorrer las cortinas le esperaba un sol cegador que le hizo cerrar los ojos y arrugar la nariz. Cuando su vista se recuperó Remus observó asombrado el cielo de un celeste claro. Estaba sorprendido por la belleza inesperada de la mañana de un domingo, cuando el domingo siempre le había resultado el día más gris de la semana. Sonrió agradecido y se demoró unos minutos en la ventana sin hacer nada, con los ojos cerrados, dejándose calentar suavemente por el sol.

"Tal vez no sea tan mal día" se dijo así mismo mientras preparaba un desayuno ligero y veía la televisión sin prestarle mucha atención.

Sentado en el viejo sofá con su batín verde, despeinado y algo soñoliento, pensó en Hogwarts. Quizás fuese influencia de la mañana demasiado luminosa (que le recordaba las horas primaverales en los jardines del colegio) o quizá simplemente sentía la nostalgia propia de los domingos, que se avivaba aún más cuando escuchaba el jolgorio que montaban sus vecinos muggles de abajo al celebrar otro de sus multitudinarios almuerzos familiares.

Aquél había sido un año intenso para Remus. Había vuelto al colegio de su infancia, el lugar en el que habían transcurrido los años más felices de su vida. Fue inquietante y natural a la vez. El viejo y vetusto colegio parecía esperarle desde hacía tiempo, para ayudarle a enderezar una parte de su pasado que se había torcido y que nunca había logrado superar ni con el lento pasar de los años.

Remus al principio no había querido aceptar el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el colegio de Hogwarts. "¿Cómo va escogerme a mí cuando ni yo mismo puedo defenderme de los influjos de la luna llena" fue lo primero que pensó cuando Dumbledore se puso en contacto con él. Pero si Remus no tenía defensa contra la luna llena tampoco la tenía contra la intensidad de los sentimientos que despertaron en su alma imaginando la posibilidad de volver. A Hogwarts. El cofre donde guardaba los más hermosos recuerdos que había atesorado en su vida. Acudir al colegio a comunicar personalmente a Dumbledore su negativa a aceptar el puesto no fue más que la excusa para satisfacer su deseo, casi doloroso, de regresar al escenario de su juventud.

Dumbledore estuvo espléndido, como siempre. A Remus le emocionó encontrarlo esperándole en las escalinatas de la entrada del colegio en vez de hacerlo en su despacho de director. El viejo mago le aguardaba con las manos en la espalda y una de sus sonrisas cordiales, mostrándole un aprecio que a Remus le pareció que no merecía. Cuando estrechó la mano del viejo mago volviendo a encontrarse de cerca con sus profundos ojos azules, Remus se descubrió temblando igual que un niño. Sonreía y temblaba con los ojos muy brillantes, y también temblaba cuando Dumbledore le sujetó muy cerca estudiando su rostro.

¡Remus Lupin, sabía que volverías a Hogwarts alguna vez. Siempre habrá un lugar aquí para ti y esperaba que lo llenaras de nuevo.

Remus sonrió y cubrió la mano de Dumbledore con la suya.

-Le agradezco la invitación. Soy muy feliz de volver, aunque sea un solo día.

Ni qué decir tiene que el viejo mago le convenció de que fuera más de "un solo día" con sus afables artimañas. No le hizo falta magia ni encantamiento alguno, bastó con invitar a Remus a un paseo matutino por los jardines del colegio y a una visita a su añorada torre Gryffindor, donde Dumbledore le dejó un rato solo para que el calor de las viejas piedras volviera hasta él. No había alumnos en el colegio por las vacaciones de verano y Remus se sintió libre para desplomarse literalmente sobre el sillón de la sala común de Gryffindor, con una mano temblorosa cubriéndole la boca y el corazón palpitándole enfebrecido. Cientos, miles, millones de recuerdos le vinieron a la mente y Remus necesitó un tiempo prudencial para serenarse. Cuando ese tiempo transcurrió, Dumbledore reapareció con su expresión jovial de abuelo muggle, tranquilo y sonriente, tras la cual escondía una sabiduría y un poder que hasta el mismísimo Voldemort temía. Encontró a Remus recostado en el sillón, con la mirada perdida y el rostro bañado en lágrimas ya olvidadas. El viejo mago le conocía demasiado bien y rió suavemente cuando Remus reconoció sentirse víctima de sus manipulaciones.

-Lo ha conseguido, Albus. Aceptaré el puesto, aunque dudo estar a la altura –murmuró Remus.

¿Crees que te ofrecería un puesto de profesor en el venerable colegio de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts si no estuvieras capacitado para ello?

Remus sonrió sintiéndose de nuevo el niño atormentado por la luna llena que Dumbledore recibió hace muchos años en su despacho, calificando lo que Remus consideraba "Una cruz para el resto de su vida" como "un contratiempo al que no darle más importancia de la debida". Remus se limpió el rostro de lágrimas y se atusó el pequeño bigote.

-Nunca has sabido ver tu valía –le dijo Dumbledore ahora con un tono de voz grave, abandonando su fachada cándida y dejándose mostrar por un momento como el mago sabio e instruido que era-. Aunque por suerte los demás sí.

Al oír aquellas palabras Remus pensó inmediatamente en los merodeadores, sin saber por qué. Algo le pinchó el corazón al recordar sus caras de sorpresa cuando les confesó con las cejas fruncidas y ojos nublados que era un hombre lobo, temiendo para sus adentros que aquella confesión terminara con su amistad. Los chicos le conmovieron como nadie volvería a hacerlo al jurarle que jamás iban a dejarle solo, y decidieron convertirse en animagos sólo para estar con él en aquellas noches de locura.

A Remus le temblaba el labio inferior porque aquello había ocurrido tan solo una escalera más arriba, en el dormitorio que compartían los cuatro merodeadores. Los recuerdos eran tan vívidos que podía escuchar de nuevo las risas juveniles en la sala común de Gryffindor como si hubieran quedado suspendidas en las piedras, esperándole a que volviera para apaciguarle como antaño. Los merodeadores. Recordó sus rostros y sus sonrisas pero había dolor en el recuerdo y se levantó del sillón, dispuesto a marcharse, aunque aceptando el reto del director Dumbledore de buena gana.

"Volveré a Hogwarts" era lo único capaz de pensar de vuelta al mundo muggle, dichoso por poder ocupar lo que quedaba de verano organizándose para las clases que comenzarían en septiembre. Programas de estudio, libros, pergaminos. La vida recuperaba aliciente.

Pero Remus ahora ya no paseaba por Hogwarts vivenciando recuerdos. Había renunciado a su puesto de profesor porque un hombre lobo no era el más indicado para dar lecciones sobre defensa a los jóvenes magos. Renunció para devolverle el favor a Dumbledore; no quería que por su culpa los enemigos del director tuvieran argumentos contra su buen juicio.

Muchas cosas habían salido a la luz ese año y también se habían producido encuentros memorables. Harry Potter. Sirius. Peter... el pasado y presente de Remus habían dado un vuelco y todavía se agitaban por el brusco cambio. Por eso le pareció normal que al echar la vista atrás en un domingo cualquiera lleno de sol, se sintiese repentinamente muy solo y triste. Triste por los años que se habían quedado atrás.

-Es un buen día para pasear –murmuró en voz alta apagando el televisor.

El verano había comenzado y Remus bajó a la calle vestido con unos viejos pantalones marrones, una camisa muy amplia de color pálido y una rebeca fina. Hacía calor pero él siempre tenía frío sobre las cicatrices de su piel, y nunca rechazaba unas mangas largas. Coronó su cabeza con un raído sombrero que sabía ladear lo justo para proteger sus ojos del sol y caminó por las calles con su paso largo y dubitativo, con la mirada puesta en los pequeños detalles de una mañana singular.

Le gustaba mirar las nubes porque hacía muchos años de entre ellas podía surgir una moto voladora con un insensato mago al que adoraba, y que sabía hacerle reír desde dentro. Por eso Remus paró en un quiosco y compró un paquete de ganchitos y se sentó en un banco de la plaza. Había mucha luz y ni gota de sombras, algunos niños jugaban y los muggles paseaban cogidos del brazo o la mano.

Su corazón se sentía alegre al recordar la imagen de Sirius. Alzó el rostro y contempló un rato los jirones de nubes blancas esperando inútilmente verle aparecer, quizás no ya con esa risa fresca y joven que Azkaban había arruinado, pero sí con esa mirada cómplice que le hacía saber que el merodeador había vuelto. Había mucho de inextinguible en la sangre de los Black y Remus sabía que Sirius se curaría. No del todo, pero sí lo suficiente.

Abrió el paquete de ganchitos y lanzó unos cuantos al suelo. Un tropel de palomas cayeron en picado y revolotearon alrededor, mientras Remus sonreía y volvía a lanzar más ganchitos. Con la misma rapidez que las palomas se acercaron dos pequeños niños muggles a mirar. El niño y la niña, de pie a una corta distancia, quedaron silenciosos, absortos en el grupo de palomas revoltosas mientras Remus seguía echándoles de comer.

-Hola –dijo Remus, encantado de tener compañía. Ninguno de los dos le contestó-. ¿Queréis echarle de comer a las palomas?

Los dos se acercaron a Remus y con gesto tímido alzaron las pequeñas manos. Remus las llenó de ganchitos y miró cómo los niños daban de comer a las palomas con una reverencia y esmero infantil que resultaban adorables. Remus sabía tratar a los niños y ganarse su confianza como había demostrado en Hogwarts, así que pronto tuvo a los niños muggles sentados a su lado, pidiendo ganchitos y parloteando. Cuando la mercancía se acabó, Remus estrechó sus manitas como si fueran adultos.

-Encantado de conocerte Robin. Encantado de conocerte, Margaret –les dijo. Y se marchó más alegre que antes.

Caminó un buen rato por las calles hasta que incluso él empezó a sentir calor bajo el radiante sol. Caminó tanto que se le hizo tarde y pasó la hora del almuerzo. No tenía apenas hambre pero sí que estaba agotado y algo acalorado, por lo que decidió, antes de regresar a su apartamento, sentarse en una pequeña heladería donde la gente degustaba batidos y helados bajo el sol.

-Un café con leche. Y el periódico, si lo tiene, por favor –pidió Remus.

El camarero volvió al rato con un café y un periódico. Remus le dio las gracias y bebió a sorbos su café, al tiempo que leía las noticias del periódico muggle. Le costaba concentrarse porque a su alrededor todo era alegre y veraniego y sentía que manchaba un día tan luminoso con su aire melancólico, su aspecto ensimismado y su soledad.

Cuando terminó el café se arrellanó en la silla, se cruzó de piernas y levantó el periódico para protegerse tras él del bullicio de la calle. Se sentía triste, aunque tranquilo, y leyó sin leer una hoja tras otra. De pronto el camarero llegó y se detuvo a su lado. Puso una copa de helado gigante en la mesa con distintas bolas de chocolate de todos los sabores y variedades, adornadas con virutas de chocolate, guindas rojas, galletas crujientes y una sombrilla de papel. Remus bajó el periódico sorprendido y miró al camarero, que también le miraba como sorprendido.

-Disculpe, yo no he pedido eso –le dijo, aunque repentinamente sintió deseos de comer chocolate.

-Le invita ese señor –susurró el camarero reclinándose un poco para dar intimidad a su frase, y señalando únicamente con los ojos una dirección.

Remus siguió esa dirección y no pudo creer lo que encontró. A unos metros de distancia, pegado a la pared fresca y sombría, se encontró ni más ni menos que con Sirius Black. Sirius estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol en la misma heladería que él, con una sonrisa puramente Black en el rostro (que se ensanchó al toparse con sus ojos maravillados), gafas de sol y el cabello alborotado y descuidado que no se había cortado desde Azkaban. Seguía con barba y bigote, pero sin el aspecto áspero y abandonado que le vio por última vez en Hogwarts.

Remus sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón. Sirius levantó la mano y le saludó bailoteando los dedos. Se quitó las gafas de sol mostrando sus ojos castaños y terriblemente brillantes. Remus, que había temido que aquella mirada hubiese cambiado para siempre con el devenir de los años, casi ríe de alivio al comprobar que seguía siendo la misma que le hechizó en el pasado.

Sirius estaba demasiado hermoso. Quizás fuera la semi libertad de la que gozaba ahora (al fin y al cabo seguía siendo un perseguido), o el hecho de que su honor y lealtad de merodeador habían sido reestablecidos a ojos de las personas que realmente le importaban, el caso es que ya no tenía esas oscuras ojeras alrededor de los ojos, ni el rostro demacrado que había encontrado en Hogwarts, ni la mirada extraviada y desesperada del que ha rozado el borde de la locura. Había recuperado algunos kilos y color, así como el brillo de su antigua sonrisa provocadora. Sin embargo el sello de Azkaban no se había borrado por completo ni lo haría jamás, y bajo la sonrisa y la tez coloreada por el cálido verano, alguien tan observador como Remus podía captar el dolor sereno e imperturbable.

Era el luto que Sirius cargaría para siempre por los doce años que habían muerto y no volverían.

Sirius se levantó al fin, ignorando lo que su presencia provocaba en el ritmo cardíaco de Remus y se acercó a su mesa. Cuando estuvieron muy cerca el uno del otro siguieron sin decirse nada, sólo se miraban. Remus estaba muy pálido y con expresión aturdida, pero Sirius resplandecía. Observaba a Remus bañado por el sol, con su viejo sombrero ladeado y sus manos blancas aferradas al periódico. Le parecía más lleno de luna que nunca, más pálido y nocturno, pero seguía siendo el mismo Lunático de sonrisa fácil y expresión tranquila.

Sólo que en aquel instante la tranquilidad había abandonado al bueno de Remus Lupin. Sirius no tenía varita en la mano con la que ejecutar hechizos aturdidores ni movía la boca pronunciando embrujos, pero lo cierto es que Remus parecía enredado en su hechizo.

¡Sirius! –exclamó Remus con voz entrecortada.

-No he olvidado que te apasiona el chocolate –le dijo Sirius.

Todavía sintiendo las violentas palpitaciones en su pecho Remus sonrió con dulzura al oír aquello y miró un momento la copa de helado que brillaba al sol como una sonrisa. Le pareció lo más hermoso que había visto nunca. Se levantó precipitadamente sin saber qué hacer, nervioso, incrédulo por tenerle de nuevo allí como un milagroso sueño hecho realidad, pero Sirius le cogió un brazo y le pidió que se sentara.

-Querido Lunático, trata de no llamar la atención. Según dicen soy un peligroso delincuente.

Remus pareció recordar de pronto la arriesgada situación en la que se encontraba Sirius y se sentó con la misma rapidez con que se había levantado, se bajó el ala del sombrero provocando la risa de Sirius y miró a un lado y a otro mientras Sirius cogía una silla y se sentaba a su lado.

¡Sirius! –murmuró en un grito mudo-. No deberías estar aquí. ¡Toda Inglaterra te busca, la mágica y la no mágica!

-Lo único que me preocupa realmente es si entre los ciudadanos de esa gran Inglaterra hay algún viejo amigo que me esté buscando también –le dijo Sirius mirándole directamente a los ojos con una intensidad que hizo a Remus retraerse en la silla. Hubo una pausa. Remus sintió un nudo en el estómago y los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos repentinamente.

-Sí… -susurró, fallando una sonrisa-. Estaba muy preocupado por ti. Y por supuesto, te echaba de menos –se apresuró a aclarar-. Aunque temo que al decirlo despierte a ese gran ególatra que llevas dentro.

Sirius sonrió de esa manera radiante y mágica, como cuando en medio del cielo, suspendido sobre el campo, James atrapaba la snitch entre sus dedos y Gryffindor ganaba el partido y las gradas estallaban con gritos ensordecedores.

¡Camarero! –llamó Sirius alzando la copa de helado que había sobre la mesa-. Tráigame una igual a esta pero con más guindas –y cuando el camarero se marchó se acercó al oído de Remus-. Me encantan las guindas.

Era algo ridículo ver a dos hombres maduros inclinados sobre una pequeña mesita redonda de heladería, tan cerca el uno del otro que sus rodillas se tocaban, degustando dos copas de helado gigantescas e idénticas adornadas con loros de papel de colores y sombrillitas. Por un momento pareció como si la oscuridad jamás hubiera invadido y fracturado sus vidas. La última década no había sido más que un sueño profundo, horrible y desesperante del que empezaban a despertar justo ahora. Remus reía como no había reído en años y Sirius le copiaba con sus carcajadas perrunas sintiendo que volvían a ser merodeadores. Merodeadores ya maduros que en vez de travesuras y bromas pesadas pasaban la tarde comiendo helado, pero merodeadores con su espíritu cómplice y aventurero intacto, al fin y al cabo.

¿Te has visto Remus? Dando de comer a las palomas como un viejo loco –le dijo Sirius con mueca burlona, mostrando a la luz y sin ningún pudor su labor de espionaje.

-He caído bajo, lo confieso.

¡No! –gritó Sirius con un aspaviento de mano-. Eres un viejo adorable.

Remus rió agachando su rostro resplandeciente de felicidad, aceptó las burlas sobre su bigote y su sombrero anticuado con una sonrisa dulce sobre su pequeña boca, y contraatacó criticando el aspecto pendenciero de Sirius y su desordenada melena. Ambos se volvieron a sentir como en aquellos años en Hogwarts en que podían pasarse horas discutiendo inocentemente sobre cualquier nimiedad, sólo por el placer intelectual que les producía.

Todo lo que le angustiaba en el mundo se había esfumado. Por una vez Remus se sentía en paz, flotando, con un cosquilleo en el estómago y en los dedos de las manos. Ya no le preocupaban el rostro gélido de la luna llena ni la desolación que venía después, tampoco los domingos solitarios y tristes, ni la pregunta "¿y ahora qué" que gobernaba su vida desde que todo dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados y se reencontró con un Sirius inocente gastado por doce años de la más terrible e injusta de las prisiones, un Peter traidor al que creía muerto y un chico de ojos verdes dueño sin saberlo de tantas reminiscencias de James y Lily que le sobrecogía mirarlo. Cuando los acontecimientos se precipitaron en Hogwarts Remus hubiera deseado fervientemente escapar en el lomo de Buckbeak y perderse con Sirius en una vida errante, de perseguidos, juntos. Pero fue sensato ante los golpes de la vida y las faltas de oportunidades y aceptó el único camino posible: la renuncia, el sacrificio y el abandono que ya le resultaban tan familiares. Y lo aceptó con buena cara y un disco de jazz sonando en el gramófono mientras recogía las escasas pertenencias de su despacho de Hogwarts y se marchaba de nuevo, sin rumbo.

Ahora Sirius estaba allí con él, y todo parecía cobrar sentido. Subieron a su apartamento y Remus le presentó a Sirius su vida, sus pequeñas posesiones cotidianas. Sirius a su vez le contó sobre sus vagabundeos por el mundo de un país a otro y de una ciudad a otra. Pasaron horas charlando, acompañados por la música de jazz que Sirius se empeñó en escuchar y la botella de vino que Remus se empeñó en descorchar, y en ningún momento uno u otro habló sobre lo único que no habían tenido fuerzas ni tiempo de afrontar en su reencuentro fulgurante en Hogwarts el curso anterior. Nada sobre el fin de los merodeadores, nada sobre Voldemort, nada sobre las sospechas y traiciones y doce años de malentendidos. Pero conforme fueron pasando las horas y el cielo se fue oscureciendo, ambos notaron un vacío seco, un muro invisible que los separaba y que los dos rehuían con temor. Remus se fue embargando de una melancolía pálida, dominado por la luna invisible que engordaba en su corazón y le arrastraba. Se daba cuenta de pronto de lo agotado que parecía Sirius y que en sus ojos brillaba también la misma desazón y pérdida que en los suyos. Doce años eran muchos años.

Se habían callado y en la habitación sólo venía luz de una lámpara de mesa, dibujando formas sinuosas en el rostro delgado de Sirius.

-Lo siento –dijo bruscamente Remus con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sirius le miraba como si estuviera esperando algo así, inmóvil y muy serio-. Te debo muchos perdones. No sé cómo pudieron engañarme, cómo pudieron convencerme de esa atrocidad, pero lo lograron. Sólo hizo falta sus malas artes y… -a Remus le costó mucho continuar-. Mi maldita debilidad. Mi desconfianza.

Remus hablaba de acontecimientos pasados que quemaban como ácido corroyendo la piel. Muerte y dolor. Sufrimiento y soledad. Sirius recordó involuntariamente sus años en Azkaban pero fue solo un segundo porque la imagen le destrozó por dentro. Cerró los ojos y le hizo callar con un ademán porque Remus tenía intención de seguir.

-Tú no me debes nada, Lunático –murmuró con voz ronca-. Tú no. Luchábamos contra algo demasiado poderoso y ha sido un milagro que sobreviviéramos.

-Ha sido un milagro que tú sobrevivieras. Te llevaste la peor parte, peor incluso que James y Lily. Hubiera preferido morir que sufrir lo que tú sufriste. No sólo la prisión, Sirius.

Remus se humedeció los labios y se llevó una mano a los ojos enrojecidos y adormecidos por el sueño y la tristeza. Su voz era sólo un hilo tenue cargado de dolor. Sirius tenía la mirada perdida en su copa de vino medio vacía sobre la mesita del salón. El vino brillaba con destellos rojos a la luz de la lámpara y de fondo se oía un jazz repentinamente sombrío y pesado.

-Los merodeadores murieron el día que dejamos de confiar los unos en los otros –concluyó Remus alzando el rostro justo en el instante en que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-Te equivocas Remus –musitó Sirius. Alargó la mano y tomó la de Remus, fría y temblorosa-. Los merodeadores no han muerto. Y la confianza tampoco.

Remus le miró con grandeza y admiración, sonriendo conmovido ante aquellas palabras. Sirius le contestó la sonrisa con otra, haciéndole saber que sí, siempre había confiado en él y no le guardaba el menor rencor por creerse las mentiras del enemigo. Pero aunque Remus podía obtener el perdón de Sirius no conseguiría el suyo propio jamás. Le atormentaría toda la vida reconocer que creyó las historias sobre la culpabilidad de Sirius en el asesinato de James y Lily. Pero aquel tiempo era muy confuso en su cabeza, o quizás de forma inconsciente había emborronado los recuerdos para no hacerse más daño.

Remus se levantó. Se sentía terriblemente marchito y débil.

-Creo que es hora de dormir –murmuró.

Sirius le observó caminar arrastrando los pies hasta la minúscula cocina. Remus Lupin limpió los platos de la cena y apagó el gramófono. Se retiró al dormitorio y se puso el pijama, y después buscó en el armario un par de sábanas y una almohada. Apareció con ellas en el salón. Sirius estaba de pie ahora, mirando la calle nocturna por la ventana con aire ensimismado.

¿Y eso, Remus? –preguntó con algo del antiguo brillo Black en los ojos. Sirius se recuperaba más rápido que Remus del dolor de los recuerdos.

-Yo dormiré en el sofá. Tú mereces dormir en la mejor cama, como todo perseguido injustamente por la ley –dijo Remus tratando de resultar divertido pero con una voz tan apagada que no le funcionó. Puso una sábana sobre el sofá y acomodó la almohada. Luego se quedó quieto, mirando a Sirius con turbación.

-Me ofendes Lunático. Merezco mucho más que la mejor cama.

Remus miró un momento el suelo. Parecía que éste se balanceaba como un barco a la deriva en un mar embravecido. Era en verdad su corazón, que bailaba al escuchar al Sirius de su juventud.

-Pareces muy cansado –susurró sin saber qué decir.

Sirius suspiró, apoyándose en la pared. La luz que entraba desde la ventana jugaba con su silueta y le daba un aire mágico, misterioso.

-Cansado… sí. Cansado de ir de un lado a otro sin saber por qué y tener como única compañía los graznidos de un hipogrifo.

La voz de Sirius era triste, pero conservaba su firmeza.

-Debe ser duro.

-Es algo a lo que tú y yo nos hemos tenido que acostumbrar¿no es así, Lunático? –dijo Sirius sonriendo fugazmente, mientras sus ojos se perdían en el cuello blanco de Remus Lupin y se detenían en los rastros transparentes de viejas cicatrices.

-Lo mío no tiene comparación –contestó Remus adivinando el pensamiento de Sirius.

-Ah, Remus. Nunca cambiarás. ¿Por qué renunciaste a tu puesto en el colegio? Me hubiera gustado ver al señor Lunático dando clase.

-Un hombre lobo profesor –Remus soltó una risita irónica-. ¿Cuánto habrían tardado los padres de los alumnos en lanzarse sobre mí?

-Un viejo director y un perro negro los habrían ahuyentado con toda seguridad –dijo Sirius con una expresión entre desafiante y risueña-. Y el perro los hubiera perseguido varias millas de distancia enseñando los dientes y mordiendo traseros.

Remus rió alegremente al encontrarse de nuevo con su instinto violentamente protector. Un instinto más cercano al perro que al mago.

-Fueron buenos tiempos, lo reconozco. Severus me preparaba una poción para evitar la transformación cada luna llena y me alegré por ello –dijo Remus rascándose la cabeza y poniendo una de esas expresiones pícaras que Sirius adoraba, alzando las cejas y ladeando en una sonrisa sus labios suaves, angulosos y apacibles-. Transformarme en hombre lobo en Hogwarts sin la compañía de los merodeadores no era una perspectiva agradable.

¿Quejicus? –gritó Sirius volviendo a ser un adolescente escandaloso y chabacano-. ¿Tomabas una poción hecha por él? Ohhhh. Olvida lo de dar de comer a las palomas Remus, esto te ha hecho caer mucho más bajo.

Remus rió otra vez, preguntándose cómo había podido acostumbrarse tantos años a malvivir sin la compañía de Sirius.

-Severus fue honrado conmigo y con los ingredientes de la poción –le dijo apretando los labios que Sirius llevaba tiempo añorando-. Aunque cuando me sustituyó los días que guardaba cama, parecía muy interesado en que los niños aprendieran a distinguir hombres lobo a kilómetros de distancia.

-Eso demuestra que es un pésimo profesor porque ninguno se dio cuenta –dijo Sirius cruzado de brazos, con la mirada brillante alternando entre los ojos grises de Remus y sus sinuosos labios.

-Una alumna se dio cuenta. Hermione Granger.

-Y estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que si se dio cuenta no fue precisamente por las dotes de Quijicus como instigador de mentes adolescentes, sino porque es una bruja muy lista.

Remus sonrió. Recordó a Harry Potter y a sus inseparables amigos y sintió que el afecto por aquellos niños volvía a invadirle. Le recordaban vagamente a los merodeadores, siempre metiéndose en problemas.

-Sí, lo es –reconoció-. Me alegra que Harry sepa rodearse de buenos amigos.

-Lo ha heredado de mí. Ya sabes que todo se pega entre ahijados y padrinos.

-Eres un desastre, Sirius Black –rió Remus soltando carcajadas-. Siempre buscando el aplauso.

-Busco otra cosa Remus, y empieza a molestarme que no te des cuenta.

Remus notó que Sirius le miraba de otra forma. Era extraño. Ya no era el chico apasionado e impetuoso que conoció en Hogwarts. Los sufrimientos le habían aportado un aire más firme e inquebrantable.

De pie y cruzado de brazos Sirius parecía un guerrero astuto y seguro de sí mismo, superviviente de miles de guerras. Emanaba fuerza, resistencia. Mucha más que cuando era joven. Al fin y al cabo era el único mago que había superado los tormentos de Azkaban sin volverse loco.

-Tienes razón, es muy tarde. Será mejor que durmamos –dijo Remus.

La carcajada de Sirius no pareció de perro, sino de lobo. Le brillaron los ojos cuando Remus le indicó que en el dormitorio podía probarse alguno de sus pijamas. Sirius desapareció tras la puerta y Remus se sentó en el sofá. Se inclinó hacia delante, con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas y bostezó. No podía creer que uno de esos patéticos domingos que odiaba se hubiese transformado en uno de los días más felices de su vida. Sirius estaba allí, con él, otra vez.

Al cabo de unos minutos Sirius apareció en el salón, vestido únicamente con los pantalones de uno de los pijamas de Remus que le arrastraban varios centímetros y pisaba con los pies.

-Vestir tus pijamas es humillante.

Remus rió por lo bajo ante la facha del incombustible Sirius Black y se atusó el bigote dándose aires de marqués.

-Supongo que la estatura nunca te ha acompañado, Canuto. Pero me gustan tus tatuajes. Te hacen parecer aún más macarra –dijo observándolos con mueca burlona aún sabiendo que esos tatuajes no eran precisamente resultado de días felices.

-Tengo una estura perfecta, patas largas. Y no hace mucho tiempo, creo recordar… -dijo con una voz más insinuante, paladeando las palabras y alargándolas intencionadamente-. A pesar de nuestras diferencias de altura encajábamos bien. Casi diría muy bien.

Remus sintió un pequeño sobresalto y le miró con expresión incrédula, como si no creyese lo que acababa de oír y no aceptase su significado. Sirius tenía los ojos oscuros clavados en él y algunos cabellos le caían suavemente sobre el rostro. Se produjo una pausa llena de silencio y Remus se descubrió concentrado en el ritmo de respiración de Sirius, en la piel tersa de su pecho, en cómo se le llenaba lentamente de aire, en su cuerpo delgado. Sintió un estremecimiento y el pulso se le aceleró involuntariamente.

Parpadeó como si acabara de despertar de un hechizo y apartó la vista aturdido.

-Sirius… -murmuró removiéndose en el sofá y mirando al suelo, evitándole, palideciendo.

¿Queda algo del lobo? –preguntó Sirius acercándose y abrumándole con su presencia.

-Sólo un lobo viejo y cansado –musitó.

-El perro le despertará –replicó Sirius con una voz profunda.

Sirius se le acercó con sonrisa torva y rió cuando Remus le miró con cierta hostilidad, pero un Black no era fácil de convencer ni debilitar. Ni Azkaban ni los dementores lo habían logrado y la melancolía de Remus tampoco lo conseguiría. Sirius conocía su misión y su poder. Él llamaría a Lunático, le haría volver. Sabía cómo hacerlo.

La piel de Sirius desprendía un suave olor a juventud y promesas, y su mirada era llena como la luna, arrastrando sin remedio a Remus Lupin. El puro Sirius Black, vivaz y refrescante, lleno de calor como el sol alegre de la mañana, le llamaba. Remus se sentíadébil y repentinamente triste pero Sirius consideró que el tiempo de las lágrimas había acabado. Cogió el brazo de Remus con firmeza y le obligó a levantarse del sof�, aunque Remus obedeció con expresión agitada y temerosa, asustado ante el inmenso abismo que empezaba abrirse bajo sus pies y a sumergirlo en aguas profundas e inquietas. La pasión olvidada le daba miedo. Se quedaron un rato de pie, mirándose, hablándose en silencio con los ojos, al principio en susurros y luego en aullidos.

Lo único que Remus sentía como el fuego era la mano de Sirius sobre su brazo, todo lo demás se desvanecía en una lánguida niebla. El calor de Sirius le atrapó y se supo derrotado en el instante que la sonrisa fue tomando forma en su rostro. El perro estaba allí, en esa sonrisa, el mismo perro negro recortado por la luz de la luna llena que en las noches salvajes, cuando Remus perdía la consciencia y se transformaba en algo que le resultaba abominable, le protegía con ojos vigilantes del mundo y de sí mismo. Aquella noche ninguno de los dos se había transformado pero Remus estaba perdido como entonces y Sirius estaba allí para protegerle de su propia desesperanza, demostrándole que a pesar del pasado seguían vivos y los sueños todavía eran posibles si se empeñaban en atraparlos.

Remus quiso embriagarse con aquella promesa y recordó los besos apasionados de su juventud, esos que le habían hecho arder la sangre y la piel y aguantar la respiración, gritándose estupefacto para sí mismo¡jamás seré tan feliz como ahora!

Sirius regresaba a su lado para devolverle a la vida. Un bello y radiante Sirius como lo recordaba en sueños cada noche, en los últimos doce años, sólo que más mayor y más intenso. Remus abrió la boca y entornó los ojos sintiendo que la sangre volvía a latir dentro de su cuerpo como un estallido de vida. Sirius detectó la entrega dócil en sus ojos y le arrastró suavemente hasta el dormitorio sin encontrar resistencia alguna.

La mirada de Remus tornó de nuevo a vidriosa y lunar. Sirius alargó la mano y atrapó la minúscula lágrima.

-El merodeador ha vuelto –le susurró con una sonrisa, muy cerca de su rostro.

Remus rompió a reír, temblando.

(fin)


End file.
